five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessi's Life Series-Season 1-Subs, Subs, and More Subs
Spin-off story based on Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry, and the other games in the series. Greetings users! Since it's the pilot for Jessi's Life, I want to know all your thoughts on it. How I can improve it, if there's something wrong, that kind of stuff. Anyways, click here for a list of all episodes from season 1! Anyways, enjoy! Don't tell me you're still reading this. GET OUT OF THIS BOLD ITALIC PARAGRAPH! ---- Scene 1:Jessi's Bedroom, 2008 Jessi:Hey, I'm Jessi. You see, I have a massive family with 43 siblings. Pretty much all household things are difficult with so many mice around you. But...I get through it each day. And often, my siblings will just bust open my door only God knows when, and... Dessi(throws open Jessi's door and interrupts):Hey, Jessi, I just hit 68 million subscribers! I need to make a special for it....what should I do? Jessi:Oh...well....what type of videos do your fans like? Dessi:My channel features gaming, taste tests, blogs, pranks, fails, try not to laughs, vines, animations, countdowns, "true" horror stories, creepy-pastas, stunts, and other stuff. Jessi:Oh god...well................you could...........................................................do a thank you video.....? Dessi:Dude, I have 68,234,129 subscribers. A simple thank you? No way. I need to do something MASSIVE. And I need yours and Frisco's help. Jessi:Well...can't you get another one of us to help you? Dessi(smirks and thinks of something that will make him do it''):No, because, you're the coolest one of them all! Jessi:OKAY, I'M GONNA HELP YOU UNTIL YOU GET 810 TRILLION SUBS! Dessi(whispering to himself with a light smirk):Works every time. Jessi:What was that? Dessi:Oh...uh...nothing. Jessi:I know you said something, but who cares, let's move on. Scene 2:Frisco, Jessi, and Dessi are at the skate park, ready to do one of the most epic stunts of all time. The camera shows tons of other kids doing skating stunts, and then focuses of Frisco, Jessi, and Dessi. Frisco:Um...are you sure you don't want to wear ANY safety equipment besides a weak helmet? This could be dangerous, and it could cause severe damage to your legs, ribs, and brain, possibly causing heinous things like- Jessi(slams his hand on Frisco's mouth):Oh, don't listen to him. You're a pro! You'll be the best skater over there!(points to a simple halfpipe) Dessi:Uh, no Jessi. I'm looking at that one over there.(points to a half-pipe that when you skate up the ledge throws you over a pit of spikes, then through a flaming hoop, onto a wooden rail-lacking bridge that crosses over a pit of sharks, then flies you into the air until you land in a pile of rocks.) Jessi(gulps):Wha-wha-WHAT? You'll be served as an Asian dish:Mouse on a stick! Dessi:Oh, don't be silly! I've been doing this since I was 2 1/2! Jessi:And what you didn't expect was that 2 1/2 years later you'd kill yourself because you were to stupid (as he continues to talk, Frisco tugs on his shirt, and says "Um...Jessi? JESSI? JESSI!!!!" and Jessi eventually realizes that Dessi's over on the deadly stunt's halfpipe. Jessi continued to say while Frisco tugged on his shirt, "to do such crap like that, and WHAT IS IT Frisco? Jessi:Well, I don't see anyth-AHHHH!!!!! (Camera switches) Fluffy Fundog:I'm gonna do this. Dessi, you scared? Dessi:Are you? Fluffy:Psst, no. I'm nowhere near scared. I mean.....I WANT TO LIVE TO SEE SUPER-BOWL 75! AHHHHHHH!(runs away) Dessi:Guess it's just me. Jessi(yelling):DESSI! GET YOURSELF DOWN! NOW! Dessi:Oh, I'll go down alright. ON THAT ROCK PIT! Film it guys! (Star is filming the stunt, while Oscar is licking the side of the phone that Star is using) -Dessi flies into the air, goes through the flaming hoop, until his leg catches on fire. He makes it over the wooden bridge, flies up, does a mid-air spin, but lands head-first on the rocks- Star:Well...he made it through....at least...right...? -Frisco and Jessi give Star a hard stare. Star than throws the phone into the air and onto the ground, then runs. The camera then switches to Oscar, showing him eat the phone, then says, "Crunchy!" The camera then switches to Dessi, where he says, "Yaaaaayyyyy......," while he taps the fire on his legs to make it go away. Scene 3:Dessi's Bedroom, Dessi's sitting in his computer chair, spinning around, simultaneously throwing a basketball into the air, while Jessi is laying down on Dessi's bed, which is actually a king size since Dessi's rich. Jessi(shoots up from the bed):I HAVE AN IDEA! Why don't we go do a ghost/unknown creature investigation video overnight? Dessi:Hey, you know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! Jessi:You know, we COULD go investigate the forests out back! Dessi:Sure! Scene 4:Jessi, Dessi, and Renaldi are in the forests, using their flashlight and cameras to look for stuff. The occasional "hoo, hoo" of an owl can be heard. Renaldi:Do you guys see anything? Jessi:Not at the mom-(twig snaps) Dessi(whispering loudly):What was that? Renaldi:I'm not sure. (Another twig snaps) Dessi:Okay...be brave...and we'll look over there where the noise came from. -They all quietly tiptoe, until Jessi snaps a twig- Dessi and Renadli:SHHH! Jessi(loudly whispering):Okay, okay. There's so much stuff over here that it's hard to keep track of. Renaldi(loudly whispering):Okay, but do your best not to break anything. -They keep tiptoeing, until they find a small, 1 story log cabin, which has shattered windows, a falling-apart roof, and a creaked-open door. Dessi(loudly whispering):Woah, when did that get there? Jessi and Renaldi:Shhhhhhhh! Dessi(loudly whispering):Okay, bu- Jessi and Renadli:SHHH!!!! Dessi:Huhh... -They then walk over to look inside the house- Jessi(loudly whispering):Should we check it out? I mean, wouldn't it be illegal for break-in? Dessi:(loudly whispering):Dude, I just hit 68 million subscribers. We need to show them they're awesome. Jessi(loudly whispering):Oh, alright. -The three then walk into the house, and find tons of junk in there. There's graffiti words written everywhere, old chairs, mops, and torn-up walls- Renaldi(loudly whispering):I'd rather live in an empty TV box than here. -Dessi ends up finding a door with his flashlight- Dessi(Loudly whispering):Hey, guys, I found a door over here. We should see what's behind it. Jessi(loudly whispering):Okay. -Dessi opens the door- Dessi(looks around with his flashlight, not finding anything):Guys, I don't see anything. Renaldi(loudly whispering):Okay, but what about that closet over there?(points to and shines light on a broken-down FNaF 4 styled closet) Jessi(gulps):Okay, let's look inside. -Jessi walks over to open the closet- Jessi(loudly whispering and shaking):Okay-here I go...and...(talks in a normal tone)AHHHHHHHhhhh I can't do it. Dessi:Fine, I'll be the man of the group. Now look and see, there's really nothing in here- -Dessi opens the closet, to find a stripped literally white-skinned man with long, mangled black hair, who looks like he hasn't eaten in a week. He's sitting with his hands on his knees, rocking back and forth. He then looks at the three, who then scream very loudly, then swiftly run away, out of the house, out of the forest, back to their house- Scene 5:Dessi's bedroom, Jessi and Dessi are doing the same things as last time. Dessi:Yeah, since it was real, I think that'd be a little TOO disturbing for my fans. And...that homeless freakazoid probably doesn't want to be shown on the Internet. Jessi:True. *sighs* Jessi (springs up from the bed):I GOT IT! Why don't do a worldwide taste test thing? You and me will try food from all around the world! Dessi:Actually, that's not a bad idea at all! Let's do it! Jessi:Okay...but how? Dessi:We'll use the money that I'm not spending on food for Turner to order it! -One of Marley's rap songs play, while the camera shows several scenes of Jessi and Dessi ordering the foods. This lasts for about 30 seconds- Jessi(looks out the window to find a mailtruck):Dessi! We got mail! Dessi:Awesome! Scene 6:The kitchen, where Jessi and Dessi will be tasting snacks from all around the world. The camera is rolling. Dessi:Hey guys! SiMouse here! Today, I'm here with my brother Jessi- Jessi:Sup YouTube! Dessi(continuing):And today, to thank you all so, so much for 68 million subscribers, we will be doing a taste test video for snacks and candies all around the world! Hope you enjoy! And again, thank you all for 68 million subscribers! Jessi:So first, we'll be trying...(looks at bag)...Blobs! These look like-um-some kind of gummy candy, here's how they look(shows the bag to the audience), and we're going to try them.(Opens bag) Okay, here you go.(hands one to Dessi)Now let's try them! (Both chew for about 5 seconds) Dessi:Hm...it tastes like a lime flavor... Jessi:You're right...not that bad. I mean, they're not my most favorite candy, but I'd-Id probably buy them. Dessi(swallows another one):Me too. Jessi:So next we have...Canadian Hamburger Pork Rinds...ehh...(shows bag to audience) Dessi:I've never tried pork rinds, so I guess today's the day. Jessi(opens bag):Eh...they reek.... Dessi:That doesn't matter. Hand me a few, we'll check them out. (Both chew) Jessi:Well...they're okay...they do taste like hamburger, though. Dessi:Ehh...Aghhh...('faints) Jessi:Oh my God! Dessi?(snaps twice)Dessi? Oh god... Scene 7:It's 9:31 PM, Jessi and the rest of his siblings are out on the road, watching Dessi be hauled into an ambulance. Jessi:Sorry Dessi...I didn't know pork rinds would do that to your body...... Scene 8:2 Days later, Jessi and Dessi are back in the bedroom. Jessi:Huhh... Dessi:*sighs* Jessi(jumps up from the bed):I HAVE AN IDEA! Dessi:What now? I'm losing subscribers probably because people think I'm not thankful for this many subs. Jessi:Why don't we use all the footage we gathered? Dessi:Well.... Jessi(Looking at laptop):You now have 68,089,455 subs. Dessi:Huh...alright, fine. I'll do a fail video where we keep failing at making a special, wonder if that will help. Scene 9:The family living room, Jessi and Dessi are on the couch. Dessi:I finally gained subs! Thanks Jessi! Jessi:No problem! Dessi(surprised, looking at laptop)Um...dude? Jessi:Yes? Dessi:DUDE? Jessi:I said yes, now what is it? Dessi:I just hit 70 million subscribers. Jessi:O_O THE END! Credits: Jessi(SpringThing14) Renaldi(SpringThing14) Dessi(SpringThing14) Turner(SpringThing14) Fluffy Fundog(The Non-Zomboss) Star(Candy Crush Dude) Oscar(Candy Crush Dude) Category:Stories Category:SpringThing's Pages